grobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HectorAE
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Grobots Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi! I don't have an official designer name, as I have never really talked to anyone or submitted a side (the community seemed prety tame). I have written a few though, so i might dig them up and submit them. Anyway, I thought a good start might be replicating the structure of the sourceforge page rapidly, and then allowing it to grow out an be more wiki-ish. The "documentation" page is obviously grossly incomplete, but I think it is appropriate to have a page for things like primitive operators, hardware interface, etc to branch out from. My goal with the pages I created today were just to lay down enough structure and information to make this a resource worth reading (even if some of the formatting is garbage and there is no information beyond the already existing source forge). Once there is a page for things like langauge reference and tutorial that might draw in new players, I'll have more interest in refining things and mkaing them more original/interesting. Great job on getting a wiki started! BinarySolo 18:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Binary. I get it. Keep at the good work and don't forget the watercooler! HectorAE 18:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, this is Mike Anderson (manofsteel76667). I made a few pages the other day and apparently I'm in trouble. Sorry. In my defense I have to say I wasn't throwing random stuff out there willy-nilly. I followed some of the links in the Quick Links section of the homepage, found they pointed to the Sourceforge site, and decided to do fix it per the Wishlist item about moving all the docs to the wiki. The first two pages were brought in almost completely as-is from the Sourceforge site, which is how the previous poster suggested doing it (and you thanked him for it). I checked all that before I started so I'm not sure where I went wrong there. The Sides page was already linked in the "Sides should have a list of sides by rating" Wishlist item. It didn't exist yet (the link took me to an empty page) but I assumed the intent was to put that info on a page named Sides. So that's what I did. I guess I could have discussed it first... I'm new to the group effort thing. I also suggested putting a link to the main page on the menu. Now that I know about the logo it's not a problem for me. However, I've been using Wikipedia and other wikis for years and did not know about that feature until the other day when I was trying to find a faster way back home. It's probably because I navigate through most wikis via their search feature, but in any event, I didn't know about it. Your call, though; I'm fine with it either way. 16:58, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hector, just ran across the new front page for the wiki, and I think it's much better than the old one. Good job! 19:44, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Being bold I think wiki users should be allowed to create pages, especially website imports, without asking permission first and without crossing every t and dotting every i. Surely an incomplete job is better than no job at all. The wiki will eventually be pretty; it doesn't need to be that way 100% of the time. Scolding users for not finishing the job is not helpful IMHO. Any change is easy to undo so users should be encouraged to be bold. WSchudy 21:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree, Warren. It is good to see people taking initiative, I just got a little worked up over the incompleteness. Pages without categories are one of my pet peeves; from now on, everyone will hopefully now what to do. Sorry about my harshness. Not trying to be overly bureaucratic, I just want to encourage more direct collaboration in the forums. HectorAE 22:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC) robot-relative-position implimented? Is the function "robot-relative-position", or it's shot or food varients, implimented for the windows version? I'm using Win32 version built Aug 16 2012 and receiving "undefined symbol: robot-relative-position" when trying to use "robot-relative-position", "shot-relative-position" or "food-relative-position" I'm trying to fill in some gaps on the Hardware Interface page in an attempt to make information more available for new players TheWetFish (talk) 10:10, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure if it is actually implemented. I never tried using those functions, because they're not really that helpful anyway. That part of the Hardware Interface page was apparently added by Manofsteel, looking at the history. He may have been using a newer version. With the state of development and general neglected state of this game there will be inconsistencies like this of course. I recommend using the newer Java-based version, because that is where the latest development is and where future development will likely be, if it ever restarts. It has some new features, as well. It's nice to see that someone is still getting enjoyment out of Grobots. I haven't done anything with it in over a year, because I'm pretty busy with college at the moment, and the original developers haven't worked on it for even longer. Thank you for your help improving the wiki, it shows that there's still hope! Let me know if you have any other questions. - HectorAE (talk) 05:59, October 24, 2015 (UTC) It is not completely implemented in the C++ version; it is on the list of valid commands, but the interpreter does not contain code on how to handle it when it comes up. The Java version implements it, though I don't remember whether or how well I tested it. I had forgotten that I did it at all; I think it was a case where I was just trying to get it to build and the compiler was complaining about it. Manofsteel76667 (talk) 20:37, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Caplica (talk) 14:49, April 20, 2016 (UTC)caplica I would really want to try with some learning algorythms, but to do it I need some way to save data in a file after the match (or during it). For example saving shared memory of a side in a dump and then being able to read it (or set through a side code as usually) would be really cool.